


How To Train Your Dragon

by honeyenoh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyenoh/pseuds/honeyenoh
Summary: Sabo wants something more.





	How To Train Your Dragon

“多拉格。”  
萨博不知道发生了什么，他也不知道要如何形容此时此刻的状态。他站在革命军首领的桌子前，手里还捏着一份汇报到一半的文件，耳边莫名传来巨大的嗡鸣，视线模糊的同时又眼底刺痛，过多的信息就骤然汹涌地袭来，他却仿若丧失了处理这些信息的能力，无法辨别的恐慌在他的体内升腾。他的心脏砰砰狂跳，像是有十只海王类未经邀请就擅自跑到他胸口跳探戈。萨博急不可耐地想要通知对方这一切，可言语是前所未有地匮乏，若干词汇堆在舌尖上打结又不知道该先说哪一个才好，情急之下只好又叫了一声多拉格。这次尾音拖得有点长，导致发到最后一个音节时气息不足，像是要飘起来。

多拉格惊讶地抬头看了他一眼。  
空气变得泥泞，而他被滞留在这里。有那么一瞬间萨博仿佛能感知到多拉格的心跳，和他无限趋于同步。他们面面相觑，不知所措。多拉格的表情随之变得严肃起来。  
为什么是这么严峻的反应，到底发生了什么啊，萨博模模糊糊地想，自己是要死了吗？  
多拉格从椅子上站起来，摸他的额头。手掌干燥温暖，和平时一样安稳的气息成功抚平了他的焦虑，萨博毫无自觉地蹭了蹭他的手心。  
多拉格猛得抽回手。  
萨博发出一声满是遗憾的咕哝。

“omega吗。”  
紧接着他听到多拉格的声音，伴随着若有若无的叹息，像是提出一个困扰着他的疑问，又笃定得不需要任何人的回答。  
萨博不是很明白。他整个人都晕晕乎乎的，身体带来的未知变化似乎让他的思考能力都退化没了。多拉格走到他身边，他的视线不自觉地追溯着对方的右手，希望他能再碰触自己让自己好过一点。  
“我带你去医疗室。”像是怕惊吓到他，多拉格放轻了声音安抚他，“别担心，不会有事的。”

看来他不是要死了。萨博如释重负，松了口气。  
多拉格抽走他手里捏着的文件，放回到桌子上，示意萨博跟自己走。  
多拉格身上的味道也太好闻了，萨博抽了下鼻子，不由自主想要凑近一点。他的视线几乎要粘在对方的嘴唇上，暗自揣度多拉格亲起来会是什么味道的。  
不是融化的黄油和烤面包的香味，也不是充满刺激与冒险味道的朗姆酒。多拉格应该是能够覆灭弥天烈火的狂风暴雨，让寸草不生的荒漠绽放出鲜花的甘霖，或者雨过天晴后微风翻卷过金色的麦浪所带来的气息。  
奇怪，他之前对气味有这么敏感的吗？萨博眨眨眼睛，他突然意识到究竟发生了什么：  
他觉醒了。

性别转化是不受控制的。不过所有人都认为萨博会转变成一个alpha，他上过的生理课程都是面向alpha的，包括如何抵抗omega的诱惑，如果遇到omega在特殊时期需要他的帮助时他要怎么处理。  
他不太清楚他应该做些什么，也从来没有人告诉过他现在这种突发情况下他要怎么做。但萨博能够确定的是他想要的绝对不是跟着多拉格去医疗室，他想要——  
萨博决定自行发挥。

多拉格警觉地偏过头，预谋的袭击偏离了原计划，只来得及落在他的侧脸上。  
萨博也不气馁，小狗一样去舔他脸上的刺青，留下湿哒哒的水痕。几缕金色的发丝擦在他的脸上，太阳般闪闪发光。  
几年前捡到的小孩子已经长大了。萨博已经被带着出过几次任务，肩负起多少成年人都不曾背负的责任。多拉格却像是头一次意识到这个问题，以这种无法逃避的方式。  
被热潮折磨得晕头转向的年轻人未经允许就爬到他的身上，嘴唇得寸进尺地从脸颊向下游移，自动自发贴上了他的脖颈。萨博的身体被情欲烧得发烫，嘴唇却带着一丝凉意。  
“想要你。”萨博含含糊糊地说。  
多拉格呼吸平稳，面不改色，若无其事的样子，可他的气味变了。心跳可以把持，体温可以控制，但气味是骗不了人的。  
他自己能闻出来。更糟糕的是他知道萨博也能闻出来。

像是受到了某种无言的鼓励，萨博埋在他的脖颈里，牙齿断断续续地轻磨着他的颈动脉，准备在他脖子上留下一个痕迹的意图昭然若揭。  
多拉格强迫自己纹丝不动。  
“萨博，别胡闹。”世界最凶恶的罪犯用上他能想到的最严厉的语气，足以吓哭所有小孩子，却怎么都想不出可以拿出来威胁的手段。  
显然声厉色茬的威胁没起到应有的作用。他胆大妄为的学生变本加厉把腿缠上了他的腰，握住他的手臂，手上甚至用上了一点多拉格教他的技巧。  
多拉格想把他扔出去。  
“才没有胡闹。”萨博抬起脸看他，眼睫毛忽闪忽闪，郑重其事地宣布一个堪称荒谬绝伦的决定：“不想要去医疗室，想要你。”  
多拉格伸手把被肾上腺素彻底搅乱理智的年轻人从自己身上扒拉下来，稍微扯远了一点。  
“手指也可以。”萨博委委屈屈地妥协，像是在关键问题上做出了重大让步，接着又摆出一个没心没肺的笑脸，撒娇一样扯住他的衣角，理直气壮地抱怨：“我好难受啊多拉格。”  
那个无可救药的傻笑让脑子里能展开的所有反抗都变得徒劳无功，多拉格终究还是没能付诸行动。

多拉格把萨博抱到桌子上坐好。  
体温上升的关系萨博出了很多汗，衬衫已经湿透了，他被焦灼的情欲蒸得上不来气，自顾自地开始扯衬衫的扣子，柔软潮湿的布料从肩膀滑落，堆在手肘，纠缠住手臂，无法彻底从中挣脱。  
多拉格正在替他解裤子，这不是个好干的活，萨博早就硬了，渗出的前液打湿了内裤，多拉格谨慎地避开敏感的部位，加上还没成功把自己从衬衫里扯开的萨博就在他手下不安分地动来动去，一心一意往他怀里拱。异样的温度从皮肤接触到的地方渗过来，散发着让人无法忽略的馥郁气息。  
萨博的不配合，或者说过于配合让他心烦意乱。他把萨博推回到原来的位置，另一只手死死按住对方躁动的身体，警告道：“别乱动。”  
萨博抬起眼睛看他，眼底浮起湿润的水气，每一道眼波都是毫不掩饰的邀请，看上去有种脉脉含情的错觉。  
“亲我一口我就不乱动。”萨博认真地说。

萨博再次试图吻上来的时候多拉格迟疑地停在原处，没有躲开。  
萨博如愿以偿用舌头描摹过他嘴唇上的纹路，品尝到嘴唇分合时的气息，满足地舔了舔他的舌尖，对方喉咙里溢出沙哑破碎的声音让他胸口的情绪几乎要满溢出来。  
多拉格的默许让他贪婪地想要更多，他愿意在接吻上花费更多时间。萨博喜欢这些黏糊糊的回应，想要多拉格发出更多暧昧的声响。  
多拉格捏了下他的耳垂，暗示他停下来。

萨博的裤子被褪到小腿处，又被他主动蹭到脚踝后踢下去，多拉格下意识扫了一眼他小腿的弧线，又及时把视线收了回来。  
萨博目不转睛地看着多拉格舔湿手指——这一部分他乐意效劳，可惜多拉格不会同意。他的身体已经做好了准备，迫不及待地迎接对方的下一个动作。  
他没等太久，多拉格的手刚搭上他的膝盖，他的双腿就自动自发地打开了，让对方湿漉漉的手指抵上入口，揉弄着边缘，又缓慢地滑进去。  
萨博立刻瞪圆了眼睛，没出息地叫了出来。  
对方的动作细致又坚定，慢条斯理地打开他，前所未有的体验让他目眩神迷。他的身体内部本能地做出回应，无声地绞紧了多拉格的手指。  
萨博没有丝毫不好意思，气喘吁吁地催促着对方继续。他的呻吟和快乐全都肆无忌惮，他想要让多拉格知道，想要让全世界知道。  
革命军的首领从不谈论私事和个人情绪，更不暴露自己的真实想法，可这个人的手指就在萨博的身体里，正在给予他想要的一切。  
萨博抬起腰，想要贴得更近些，想要更好的感受对方身体的温度和皮肤下奔流的血液，想要迎上那只手。可是多拉格不允许。  
他浑身都软绵绵的，腰部以下融化了一般失去知觉，不再受自己掌控。能够捏断钢铁的手指使不出丝毫力气，只能顺着对方肩膀的曲线向下滑。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，发出窒息般的声音。身体像是崩塌又被急速重组，带来灼烧的疼痛和剧烈的酸胀，有什么东西迫不及待从身体内部涌出来。  
但他什么都做不了，只能攥紧多拉格的衣角。

“你的手……”萨博意义不明地赞叹一声。他放弃了用手肘支撑自己，反正他浑身都使不上劲，也不想做太多努力，顺理成章地让自己更深地陷入对方怀里。他才不管多拉格有多窘迫，只要还没被推开他就乐意维持这个让对方尴尬无比的姿势。  
多拉格犹豫着伸手抚摸他的肩膀，做出抚慰的动作。这个人明明可以轻而易举摆脱他，却被他困在这里，动弹不得。  
他握住多拉格的指尖，从他的身体里带出的黏湿体液还固执地粘在上面。萨博口干舌燥，他又要烧起来了。热潮带来的旺盛情欲不会因为一次高潮就仓促熄灭。  
多拉格冷淡地抽回手，解开自己的披风盖住了他，示意他站起来。  
“你不是要这样带我去医疗室吧。”  
萨博从善如流，裹紧了披风，多拉格的气息萦绕在他身旁，让他不由自主地咧开嘴，对着革命军的首领露出一个得意洋洋的微笑。


End file.
